kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 9
is the ninth volume of Kimetsu no Yaiba. Chapters *71. Operation: Entertainment District *72. Search For My Wives *73. The Chase *74. Daki *75. Various Feelings *76. In Various Places *77. Roar *78. Wriggly *79. Air Hole Synopsis Tanjiro and his friends accompany the Hashira Tengen Uzui to an entertainment district where Tengen's female ninja agents were gathering information on a demon before they suddenly disappeared. In order to investigate, Tanjiro and the others disguise themselves as women to sneak in! As they close in on their target, the demon reaches out for the courtesans of the district!Kimetsu no Yaiba Volume 9: ''ViZ Release, Back Cover. Extra Pages Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_V9_TP.png|Volume 9 Title Page Volume 9 Extra Page 01.png|Sketch of Tanjiro Volume 9 Extra Page 02.png|Sketch of Inosuke Volume 9 Extra Page 03.png|Sketch of Tanjiro 2 Volume 9 Extra Page 04.png|Sketch of Koinatsu Volume 9 Extra Page 05.png|Sketch of Young Girls Volume 9 Extra Page 06.png|Sketch of Hand Volume 9 Extra Page 07.png|Sketch of Kozo and Hotaru Volume 9 Extra Page 08.png|Sketch of Inosuke 2 Volume 9 Extra Page 09.png|Kimetsu Academy - with Tengen, Suma, Hinatsuru and Makio Volume 9 Extra Page 10.png|Kimetsu Academy 2 - with Enmu, Shinjuro, Senjuro and Ruka Volume 9 Extra Page 11.png|Volume Cover Sketch Image Context :Disclaimer:'' 'Sketches' *Tanjiro - The brothel hostess becomes infuriated after discovering that Tanjiro has a huge scar on his forehead. The man tries to calm her down and convince her that Tanjiro might still attract customers. *Inosuke - Inosuke changed quickly so that no one could discover that he was a boy, but he had a lot of spare time afterwards and began stretching. One of the staff of the brothel walks in on him stunned to see his flexible body. *Tanjiro 2 - Tanjiro tries to appeal to the hostess by quickly completing all the chores hes given, stunning her with his diligence. *Koinatsu - Koinatsu is very kind and spoils everyone to the point where the hostess gets mad at her sometimes. *Young Girls - The girls begin to worry about Zenitsu after he is thrown from Warabihime's room. *Hand - A mouse is seen squeaking as it dangles from Daki's hand. *Kozo and Hotaru - Hotaru sneezes and Kozo asks if he's sick *Inosuke 2 - Inosuke is contemplating on how to defeat the maggot (obi) and thinks of urinating on it. The author advises for him not to urinate on it. 'Kimetsu Academy Tales' #Art Teacher: Tengen - He is referred to as "Buddy-Sensei" by his students and is infamous for calling art "explosions". At one point, he blew up the art room with explosives. In high school, he was a delinquent boss and was known for his fighting skills. #*School Store Employee: Suma - She is called a "kunoichi" by the male students, and always gives back the wrong change. #*Cafeteria Employee: Hinatsuru - She is called a "kunoichi" by the male students, and has a "God's Tongue" for her good cooking skills. #*Cafeteria Employee: Makio - She is called a "kunoichi" by the male students, and is known for having a loud, persistent, and short tempered personality. #Perverted Nerd: Enmu Tami - He has a weird fascination with trains and delays them. He also is hated by other members of the community, and takes photos of the trains using a stolen camera. #*Dojo Instructor: Shinjuro - He has been discouraged after losing pupil after pupil. #*1st Year Middle School Student: Senjuro - He's an average boy who loves to read. #*Calligraphy Teacher: Ruka - She has weak facial expressions so people have been concerned about her. Navigation ru:Том 5 Category:Volumes